Now You Know
by mind the music
Summary: Jacob imprints on someone the Cullens and Bella know personally. Now they must except that someone who was previously clueless now knows everthing. Not an OC. Regular pairings. post-NM pre-E. Who did Jacob imprint on? How will she take the truth? BXE JX?
1. Phone Call BPOV

**Hey! It's me here with my first real sort of chapter story. The other thing on my account is a collection of one shots that don't really link. This is a story. I tried writing a story for Twilight once before but it didn't do so well so I removed it. So here you go I think you will enjoy! BTW reviews are love and the more you review the faster I will get the next chapter out. I hope you will find the end of this chapter suspenseful enough to review.**

**-Emily**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada... don't own it. **

**Bella's POV**

As I walked over to our regular lunch table I laughed. Everyone was being so typical.

Edward was smiling at me sweetly as made my way across the cafeteria, Alice was furiously tearing through some new fashion magazine made especially for girls of smaller height, Ben was trying in vain to balance a grape on the tip of his nose and Angela was playfully shoving her boyfriend making it impossible for the fruit to stay put.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called. I ran over and sat in my usual spot next to Edward.

"Hi Bella." Angela greeted me in a much softer voice than that of the girl's sitting next to her.

"Hey guys."

"Que pasa Bella?" Ben laughed.

"Nada. Y tú?"

"Nada."

Edward laughed at us and said, "¿Ustedes saben de cualquier otro español que eso? Porque tengo la sensación de que esa conversación fue la medida en que dos pueblos con vocabulario en español.

**(To all of you out there who speak Spanish I'm really sorry if they're any mistakes. The conversation between Bella and Ben I wrote but I'm only a few months into Spanish the things that Edward and Bella say after that I just used Google Translate and I know that those translations to get a little messed up. P.S. if you want to know exactly what Edward just said here it is. "Do you guys know any other Spanish than that? Because I get the feeling that that conversation was the extent you two peoples Spanish vocabulary." :))**

I threw a grape at Edwards face and giggled. "¿No es usted tan inteligente? Lástima que gran boca de ustedes va a conseguir que en un montón de problemas. **(She said, "Aren't you just so smart? Too bad that big mouth of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble.")**

Angela and Ben just stared at us like we might have butter trees going out of our eye sockets but, Alice busted up in hysterical fits of laughter. I didn't understand why she thought that was so funny until she managed to gasp out "Esme told him the same thing yesterday."

I smirked at Edward and then swiveled around in my seat to talk to Angela."So what are you doing today?"

"Me, Ben, Jess, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric are all going out to First Beach today, remember."

I did remember. She had asked me a couple days ago if Edward, Alice, and I wanted to come but, I had promised Alice some serious girl time at her house while the boys were out hunting the week before. So I had to decline. Besides vampires weren't a loud to be in the rez.

"Oh yeah. I remember. Have fun It's so beautiful down there." It was true. The water down at La Push was always a nice blue green color and the sand a nice off-white sort of look to it.

'Bella and I are going to look at prom dresses. Right Bella?" Alice chirped happily.

I blanched. "Alice, no. I already told you. I. Am not. Going. To. Prom."

"But Bellaaaaaa!" she whined.

"No Alice." Edward chided her.

I looked up to Edward, thanking him with my eyes. He was being so great about this. I knew he wanted to take me but, he understood that as good as prom was last year I still hated social outings.

"Fine." Alice huffed, her lower lip jutting out. I was surprised that she had given in so easily, but shouldn't have been so shocked when she muttered, "But I get to play Barbie with you tonight."

Angela tried to hide her smirk, she knew what that meant.

Edward was about to protest on my part when I shook my head at him and bit back a groan. I could at least do this for her. Edward immediately understood and his eyes as he looked at me were filed with respect and love.

_Bring! Bring! Brrrrring!_ My cell phone started ringing from inside my pocket. I decided to ignore it not wanting be rude to the Cullens whose house I was currently at.

"You should probably answer that," Alice said.

I checked the caller ID on the screen. Jacob.

I shoved the pone back into my pocket, I would call him back later.

"Who was it?" Edward asked, he was due to leave with his father and brothers any minute know. At the moment Me and all the Cullen kids were scattered around the bid white living room.

"Jacob, I'll just call him back later." I responded nonchalantly. His features hardened but he didn't seem inclined to say anything else.

"So anyway," Alice continued " I figured that for prom this year I wear something really out there ya know. Not out there like ugly out there just unusual out there. Something that make people look twice. But I don't wanna wear something that's so outrageous that people with an underdeveloped fashion sense can't understand it."-Alice shot me a dirty look and I pretended to be offended-"What I'm _really _looking for is something with a lot of bright colors and sparkles but, again not in an overbearing, gaudy sort of way. _Althoooouuugh_... now that I think about it flashy colors _and_ sparkles seems toooo... I don't know, much. What do you think?" Alice whipped her head around and looked me straight in the eyes,

"I really don-" _Bring! Bring! Briiiing! _I looked at my caller ID and saw that it was Jacob again. I bit my lip for a second thinking that maybe it was important but then decided that the only reason Jake had called twice was because he was impatient.

Edward roll his eyes and I glared at him, Jacob wasn't the only impatient person I knew.

I turned to Alice. "I don't know Alice. Remember, I have an underdeveloped fash-" _Bring! Bring! Briiiing! _

"Just answer it." Emmet laughed.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket once again. "Sorry guys, it might be important." I flipped it open and the shrill ringing ceased.

"Bella?" A familiar voice questioned.

"Hey Jake. Is something wrong?"

'No! Yes! No! I don't know! I mean it's great but, um, it's really complicated and, uh, fantastic, but, um,-"

"Jake just spit it out!"

"_I imprinted with Angela!"_


	2. What Are We Going To Do? APOV BPOV

**Disclaimer: ... You all know the drill. Wish I did but don't.**

**APOV**

I felt my jaw hit the floor. Oh. my...Every member of my family including Bella gasped collectively.

Bella tried quickly to gain back her composure because as soon as Jacob had said the word s she nearly passed out. "Th- That's great Jake." she stuttered.

He had to have heard the uncertainty in her voice because he asked "Do you really mean that?"

Bella had now collected herself and her voice was filled with actual happiness when she answered, "Of course Jacob, this is fantastic! I was just surprised 'cause wow! I mean this is insane. In a good way! What are you gonna do? You obviously have to tell her but goodness this gonna get crazy!

"I know I just... I wanted to tell you... and I think I need your help."

"Definitely. Anything you need Jake. Whatever it is. I'm just so happy for you!" Bella was know wearing the biggest grin possible on her face.

"Thank you Bella." The emotion was thick in his voice." I have to go now. The pack has to hear this."

"Bye Jake." Bella shut her phone and set it on her lap.

"Well this is ..."Jasper trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"We have to call Carlisle." Edward's voice was strangled. Bella squeezed his hand and stood up with him. He ran up the stairs at super human speed and returned with his black cell phone in hand.

"You could have just used mine." Bella said holding up her cell phone.

Edward looked momentarily confused then surprised at his own obliviousness. Bella looked up worriedly at her soul mate. He just shook his head.

I suddenly couldn't take the thick tension in the room and my silence any more. "This crazy! The dog isn't gonna be hitting on Bella anymore and Ben is gonna be heartbroken and Oh My Holy Crap! Angela is gonna find out about us. This changes everything! What are we gonna do?!"I was panicking more or less and you could tell because I hadn't even said a lot. Usually trying to shut me up is harder than defying gravity but, just now I had gone silent in a matter of seconds.

Jasper tried to send waves of calm over me but they weren't working.

Bella sucked in a huge breath. "Dear God your right. I just realized... If she finds out about Jake she finds out about you!" Now Bella was hyper -ventilating and her face was paler than usual. "This can't be good, this can't be good, this can't good..." she was repeating.

Edward whipped out his cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number at the Hospital. A female receptionist directed Edward to our adopted and tried counting backwards from 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 in an effort to calm down. My counting method mixed with Jaspers cool waves of calmness nearly had me at peace until Edwards cold words cut through the silence.

"Carlisle We have a situation." The conversation pretty much went downhill from there. Carlisle assured us that we would all confer about this a s a family ( including Bella of course) but for now we should all just calm down. We would make this work.

The 'what ifs' were plain on everybody's face as Edward tried fervently to calm Bella down. "Bella relax. We'll make this work."

Edward looked up at everybody, his eyes saying what we all thought. We would make this work, wouldn't we?

**BPOV**

My mind was going into over drive. Five days a week I sat next Angela at lunch laughing, talking, occasionally gossiping, acting normal and know she was going to be thrown into this already chaotic world _in the middle of a war._ I was so happy for Jacob and I had no doubt in my mind that Angela would as well be happy but this was not a good situation for anyone to be in. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing in the world that could make me regret choosing this life, choosing Edward, but Angela would no longer be safe. No that she was an imprint she would soon be on the radar. Victoria's radar.

Plus, she was going to find out about the Cullens being vampires. How would she feel about that, about everyday sharing the halls with the mythical creatures that have no doubt at some point served in her nightmares and having _never known._ And would the wolves make Angela see the Cullens as they do or would my loving Edward make a big enough impression on her that she might be able to see how good they truly were.

But most importantly was this. Could. She keep. The secret. On one hand I found Angela extremely strong and trustworthy. I really liked Angela and could see why Jacob would imprint on her. On the other hand Angela was such a sweet innocent girl, so much so that it made me wary of her ability to lie to the ones she loved in order to keep the secret.

The ones she loved... and that got me thinking. When involved in this world, whether you're with the vampires or the wolves, you eventually have to give up the things and people you hold close to you heart in order to keep them safe. That's exactly why I did everything in my power, besides ditching Angela completely, to make sure that after high school Angela and I would have absolutely no reason to communicate. She really loved her brothers, her parents, her friends,...her boyfriend.

Ben was such a sweet kid but, if I was being honest, he was no match for Jacob. Ben was going to be heartbroken. Angela would never want to hurt Ben, but I could already see it. Angela falling for Jacob. Both of them were such strong people with big hearts. Both of them made friends with almost everyone. Both of them were just kind- spirited. And I guess if I put aside everything else I was feeling I was glad that Angela was going to be a part of this.

It might be kind of nice to talk Angela about all of the things that I can't to biased parties.

I just hope she'll be okay.

**Okay! Wow! I got four reviews in a nice amount of time and I was inspired to write again. I have a vow though that I forgot to mention in the first Chap.**

** I SHALL POST NO CHAPTER FEWER THAN 1,000 WORDS INCLUDING AN'S.**

**I also noticed that when I checked the profiles of my reviewers I noticed that some of you liked Maximum Ride so just so you know I have a collection of MR one shots I've written on my profile. Check it out.**

** -Emily**

**P.S. Just so you know you can actually review if you don't have and account. Maybe I'm the only one but I didn't find that out until I got an account. :) I already have the next chapter written. Reviews are incentive to get of my couch and press the Publish Button. Next Chap in Alice and Bella's POV. Third Chap in Angela's**


	3. Why Are You Staring At Me? ANPOV

**Disclaimer: No. Duh.**

**ANPOV**

We all drove over to the reservation in Tyler's new eight passenger gray SUV. Ben, Jess, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Eric, and I were all singing to some knew pop song on the radio when Tyler swerved a little to the right.

"Tyler!" I yelled. "Watch the road!"

"Whoa!" he yelped. Tyler corrected his mistake.

"Geez Tyler." Eric said.

"Sorry guys." he apologized.

We all let out a nervous laugh "S'okay man." Ben muttered.

"Yeah man what are you trying to do? Run over another girl?" Mike laughed but the entire van went dead silent.

_Oh Mike._ I thought sadly.

The car was quiet for a few seconds besides the sound of Jessica slapping the back of Mike's head and Mike's "God Jess it was only a joke."

"We're here!" Lauren cried, finally breaking the silence that hung over the car like a thick fog.

Ben grabbed my hand and Tyler pulled the car over. Numerous 'Whoo-hoos' and 'Oh yeahs' were shouted all around me. Ben and I hopped out of the car and started down the beach.

The rest of the group ran ahead of us and congregated at the far end of the beach. Ben and I took our time, neither of us wanting to run. Ben had sprained his ankle yesterday in gym and I had always found that running through sand was a little like trying to skip on a balance beam. Nearly impossible.

When we finally caught up with the rest of the gang they had already started the fire and were circled around it making lame punny jokes.

"Okay, okay, okay." Eric spit out through his laughter. "How did the butcher introduce his wife?"

"How?" we all asked.

"Meat Patty!"

We all laughed at how dumb the joke was.

"Oh Man!" Eric shouted. "Last time I heard that one I laughed so hard I fell of my dinosaur!" The laughter that already surrounded us exploded.

"Hey Jess." Eric called.

"Yeah?"

"You got one?"

"I got a blonde joke." she spouted throwing a pointed glance at her maybe-kinda-sorta-boyfriend.

"Okay shoot." I urged her.

"How many blondes does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

We all sat quietly, waiting for the punch line.

"Three," she stated. "One to get the latter, one to get the bulb, and one to get a brunette."

Everyone dissolved into laughter and smirked at our poor blonde friend Mike. I kinda felt sorry for him. Everybody always gave him such a harder time than anyone else. He did bring it upon himself but, still.

The rest of the night went without a hitch. Everyone eased up on Mike (even Jess seemed to be getting along with him),the sunset was beautiful, and even some of the local boys came out and hung with us. Everything was picture perfect until Mike asked me if we could talk.

"Sure Mike." I said patting the now vacant space next to me on the sand. Ben was off with Eric and Tyler discussing some action movie they'd seen.

Mike sat down and took a deep breath. "I think I need your help."

My curiosity peaked "With what?"

"Okay, I think we can both a agree that Cullen is creepy beyond words and his freaky family has everyone on edge. So I figure that we, as in you and me, can also both agree on the fact that Bella should sooo be seeing someone else. Here' s the deal then I need you to convince Bella to go to the prom with me. Then she'll see that hanging with someone whose normal is a lot better and she'll dump Edward." He smiled brightly like he had just told me his plan to cure cancer.

I was dumbfounded. I'd heard more logical plans come out my little brother's mouth."Wha-What is _wrong_ with you." I choked out.

Mike looked unrepentant. "Come on Ange. You gotta help with this. Bella's not really smart enough, despite what people think, to know what's good for her and Cullen is awful for her."

"Mike you are _crazy._ What makes you think this is a good idea. And where do you come of saying that Bella is anything but brilliant." I was screaming by now. "And Mike for your information _Edward_ is absolutely perfect for Bella." I had surprised myself. Usually I was so soft spoken.

I started to get up when Mike grabbed my arm. I shot him a deadly glare and yanked my arm free. I was so mad that while I was stomping across the beach I didn't notice that I was about to crash head on with some guy.

"Whoa!" A male voice shouted. The owner of that voice grabbed my shoulders just as I was about to run over him. I stumbled a little bit but the boy righted me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked up to answer him and saw the deepest brown eyes in the entire world set in the facial features of a strong jaw, high but not girly by any means cheekbones, eye brows pulled downward at a questioning angle and short dark brown hair. Suddenly those features changed from questioning to awestruck. The mystery boy's mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were wide.

"I...uh...I'm fine...Thanks." I stammered. Why was he staring at me like that?

"Angela." he breathed.

"Uh... Yeah..." What in the- "Oh! Your Bella's friend Jacob."

For some reason Jacob only seemed to be able to nod. "I didn't recognize you with the short hair. I saw you at the last bond fire." It'd been nearly a year. He just kept staring at me. "Yeah.... Well..." I said, starting to feel a little awkward and embarrassed. He was still staring.

"My friends are waiting for me so it was nice meeting you." I said cheerily. "Sorry I almost ran over you." Then I twisted out of his hands which were still on my shoulders and jogged back to the bond fire. But I swear that I as I was turning away I heard him whisper "Don't be."

I sat down in front of the fire and saw my boyfriend arm-wrestling Eric. My boyfriend. Right. I have one of those. Still, I couldn't help turning around to see if Jacob was still standing where I left him. He wasn't.

I wonder what that was all about.

**In my opinion the first part of this chapter stunk but the end was cool. Jacob imprinted! Mike is a jerk. Notice how even before Angela met Jake she hadn't spent much time with Ben. Hmmmm... better off as friends...Me thinks so. Reviews are niceness. come on I know you all want to see Angela's reaction to the Cullens being vamps. -Emily**


	4. Sunday It Is! SPOV CPOV JPOV

**THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO MY FAITHFUL READER AND REVIEWER **_**TWILIGHT-CHICK-92**_**! THANX SO MUCH AND I WILL DEFINATELY CHECK OUT YOUR STORYS!**

**Disclaimer: Yes!...no. **

**JPOV**

I waited for her to get to her friends before I took off running at top speed towards the forest. I ran for about a minute or so before I quickly phased and reached out with my mind for my brothers.

It felt like every nerve in my body was shaking. I had really imprinted. On Angela. An image of her face seemed to be burned into the front of my mind. She was beautiful. Her shoulder length light brown hair, her thickly lashed framed sky blue eyes, her 6 foot height, all beautiful.

I could soon feel the presence of some of my brothers like they each had one of their own fingers poking the back of my brain.

_Whoa man. What happened to you? _The thought was Seth's who was on patrol tonight. He could sense my crazed energy. Now the others including Sam, Paul, and Embry were listening intently.

I tried to come up with words to explain what had happened but no words seemed right so I simply showed them the moment that had effectively changed my life forever that had happened only a few minutes before.

**Flashback**

_ I was walking down the beach trying to find Quil. When I lifted my head to see a tall girl with her head down stomping angrily across the sand. She obviously hadn't seen me because she ran straight into me._

_ "Whoa!"I yelled. The girl falter and I gripped her shoulders to make her steady. "Are you okay?"_

_ She turned her head up and met my eyes._

_ Everything shook._

_ Every thought in my mind, finding Quil, getting something to eat, breathing, besides her was knocked out of my mind by an incredible other worldly force. _

_ Soft blue eyes looked back at me surrounded by high cheek bones a small button nose lightly tanned skin and lips parted slightly in surprise. _

_ My heart twisted and suddenly everything in my life made sense. All the things that had been up in the air for me were pulled back down to earth solely by Angela's gravity._

_ "I...uh...I'm fine...Thanks." Her voice was soft like an autumn breeze twisting through fiery colored leaves._

_ The sound of it brought knowledge of her name to me through the imprint. "Angela." Her name just sounded...right,_

_ "Uh...Yeah..." She sounded confused. "Oh! your Bella's friend Jacob." I was only able to nod. _She knew my name.

_ She continued, "I didn't recognize you with the short hair. I saw you at the last bonfire." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had seen her before and I hadn't even noticed how beautiful she was. I'd been human at the time but _still.

_"My friends are waiting for me so it was nice meeting you. Sorry I almost ran over you. Before I could think to stop her she twisted away from me and ran back to her friends. _

_ I almost didn't know I said "Don't be."_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

It was quiet for a minute. No one was thinking anything specific but I could feel what they were feeling. Shock, happiness, confusion and pride were some to name a few.

Paul was the first to speak, "Nice man. I'm sure you captured her heart immediately with your smooth talking."

Mental laughter exploded.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Seth's POV**

After finally explaining what had happened Jake had told us he planned to tell Angela in two days on Sunday and would have Bella get her over here. He also said that he wanted a few of us there when he told him and Bella.

Jake called her When He got back to Emily's house. Emily had been ecstatic when she got the news and gushed about it all night. She had even said she'd bake something extra special for Sunday and to ask Bella if she wanted to help.

Leah ;however, was another matter entirely. She just sat quietly in corner sulking. If you looked at her and she saw you she looked bitter and angry. But if you looked at her and she _didn't_ see you, she looked...sad.

Poor thing. Everyone was getting their happy ending.

Everyone but her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CPOV**

When I walked through the door of my house I got the shock of my life. I had expected Chaos but, what I got was worse. I had been waiting go see Edward pacing across the room like a mad man, Bella doing her best to calm him down, Esme fretting, Alice talking nonstop gesturing wildly with her hands, Rosalie huffing of in a corner mad about yet another human learning our secret, Emmett trying to be funny man in an effort to get everyone to take a break, and Jasper mentally exhausting himself by sending large amounts serenity out.

What I really saw was this: Every single member of my family sitting completely quiet in the living room, doing nothing.

All heads turned towards me and my wife got up and hugged me. "What are we going to do?"

I already knew the answer to that. "Nothing."

"What?!" Edward shouted.

"Look, ever since you called I've been think. You all seem so worried that Angela might be a danger to us and our secret and that she will be in danger herself but this is the thing. In my mind Imprints are not something chosen at random. I believe that Imprints are chosen by fate in love. Love does not hold malice ;therefore, I find it hard to believe that an act of love can turn against anyone. Even young Angela's boyfriend Ben will hurt forever over this, it will be good for him somehow on the long run. Besides, if she exposes us she exposes Jacob. Though she does not know it yet, she loves him and would never want to hurt him.

" As for Angela being in danger..." I sighed heavily. "This is not a safe world for any one and we all know that. It _is _dangerous to know the truth but all things considered I don't think she'll mind. This is simply the price that Angela and Bella alike have paid for love."

**Okay! I'm writing so much. The next Chapter will most likely be about when Ange finds out! -Emily**

**Also I'm going to wait until I get 6 reviews all from different people to post Chp. 5.**


	5. One More Time LPOV

**Wow! An update!**

**Leah POV**

If I had anything good in my life at all… it was running. Running as fast I could, as far as I could. I was the smallest, the lithest and; therefore, the fastest. I could outrun any one of my pack members. They resented me for it but then again, they resented me for a lot of things. And I returned the favor. With interest.

I loved the rhythmic feeling of my heavy, padded feet thumping against the wet, dead leaves and rich soil. I loved the sound of my own heart beating loudly in my ears. I loved the cold air blowing through my coarse fur as I shot through the night. And _that _was about the extent of things I loved… About.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I hated going to Sam's house. Everything about it seemed to spite me and my loss. Everything there felt reminiscent of a time when life was better. When I loved, was loved, when my whole life didn't seem to be hanging on a single fraying thread. And so I hated it and all the missing things it stood for. But it was a convenient place for the pack to meet so I fronted my hatred, hid my hurt, and phased back behind an alcove of trees where I kept my spare clothes. Dirty jeans and worn tank tops were started to feel like some twisted uniform.

I stalked up to front door trying to ignore the heated conversation the boys were having.

"It was like nothing I could've ever even imagined." Jacob's voice cut in.

"Oh man. This is gonna be crazy!" Embry bellowed.

"Sam is never gonna believe this." Quil said. **(One L or two?)**

"You're one to talk, man!" Jacob shoved him laughing.

"Dude, I just meant that she's the first one not from the rez." Quil corrected.

My curiosity got the better of me. "Who's not from here?"

"Jacob's imprint!" Seth yelled

_What? _Hot anger roiled up inside me.

"Her name is Angela." Jacob supplied, saying her name like the word alone was the key to the universe. "She's one of Bella's friends."

All the air rushed out of my lungs in a heavy sarcastic sigh. "Good for you Jacob." The bitterness was not lost on anyone. I turned and walked to the kitchen.

Why? Why does every get what they need, but me? Why can't I ever get a break? Make no mistake, I've never felt exceptionally close to Jacob but he was only who ever got even remotely close to understanding. He knew what it was like to have the person you love be stuck entirely on someone else and never be able to do anything about it. To just watch them give their whole heart away when you're standing right in front of them begging for even a piece.

It was a feeling that no amount of sympathy or comfort could heal the holes it left. Nothing could console this…this pain, this utter anguish. The only thing you could do grit your teeth and pray that you make it through another day and that, even though it nearly killed you every time, you see that person. One. More. Time.

I knew they were staring at me. I could feel their pitying eyes boring holes into my back. I felt hot and I stared to shake with anger, and hurt. I could them all excitedly talking about arrangements for telling the girl. Like the others he didn't want to do it alone. Emily even said she'd bake something special for the occasion. They were all so happy. My blood boiled. I could hear laughter and nervous chatter. Something from Jacob about Bella being there too. He was already prepared to take Bella in as a friend. Nothing between them had ruined at the hand of Jacob's epiphany. They could still be happy together as only friends. My breathing was rapid now. I was losing the fight with control.

I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I spun on my heels and growled viciously.

It was Seth. He didn't look surprised. He hadn't even flinched.

"Leah…" he said sympathetically, his eyes were full of pity.

"Look," I snapped, "If you're here to tell me your sorry, or that you understand, or that it'll be okay, _just don't! _Because I don't wanna hear it." … Because I can't hear it.

He nodded understandingly. "I'm here for you." He walked out.

I'm getting sympathetic nods from my kid brother? What's happening to me? Tears welled up. _No!_

Listen Leah, I thought to myself, you are gonna get it together. You are gonna march right back in there like you are toughest, biggest, baddest, thing that has ever walked the face of the earth and you are sit yourself down in the that room in the middle of all this crap and you are not gonna give a crap.

I stomped back into the living room and sat down in the corner with air of determination. Everyone stared and quieted for a second. Then it was over. My mouth was set in a grim line and my eyebrows were furrowed.

I don't care.

I don't care.

I don't care.

I don't care.

I don't…. I don't wanna be here anymore.

The feeling that had eaten me alive for so long had only been remotely consoled by one thing. And that was knowing that someone else felt the same way as me because as everybody knows misery loves company. And now… I have none. I am absolutely alone. Just like before, only worse now that I've a taste of being understood.

Jacob will soon have no memory of the bitter taste of watch Bella walk away and I'll still be me, bitter and alone.

**Can you believe I updated? I thought it might be interesting to see Leah's POV. PLEASE review! I didn't get hardly any reviews on the last chapter so I lost interest . ! I'm begging!**


	6. Holes in the Night Sky ANPOV

**Disclaimer: Is the answer ever yes?**

**AnPOV**

Maybe it was corny but I loved making breakfast for my brothers. It wasn't like I was a fantastic cook or anything, I just liked to.

Aaron and Bryton (**I don't remember if their names were ever mentioned) **were bottomless pits. They ate everything in their path. They didn't discriminate. Which was why I practically had the entire refrigerator sitting on the kitchen counter; eggs, bacon, pancake batter, sausage patties, orange juice, milk, jam, syrup, butter, salt, pepper, hash browns, and ketchup.

There be almost nothing left by the end.

I used to make the pancakes and hash browns into cool shapes when the boys were younger, but they had started complaining how you didn't get as much food like that. You still got the same amount of batter and potatoes. I think they just didn't wasn't their friends finding out that they ate dinosaur shaped pancakes.

I heard a muted thud from upstairs, then some crashing and low and behold the boys came tumbling down the stairs looking like, as our mother would have said, "complete raga –muffins." Bryton's like brown mop stuck in various places on the left side of his head while the right side was complete straight. His eyes were barely open. Aaron, who's blond hair showed no sign of sleeping in since he had cut just long enough to spike it with a little gel ,had dry drool stuck to his chin and some crusty gunk around his eyes.

"Mornin'" Bryton mumbled, stumbling towards the living room.

"Mrm" Aaron slurred, following his brother.

"Morning guys." I chirped. They continued toward the couch. "Um… guys, breakfast."

Two heads popped up, completely alert. They sprinted towards the kitchen. I handed each of them a plate. "Take what you want."

In unison, "Thanks Ang." They hurriedly piled up their plates, eyes intent on the food.

"How was the bond fire?" Bryton asked.

Jacob, I thought.

What had been up with him last night? I'd seen him around before and I knew that he and Bella were close, but I'd never really talked with him before yesterday. But yesterday he'd been so… I don't know, it was like he was completely focused on me. It wasn't like that was a bad thing; it had just been so unusual. And I just couldn't forget his eyes.

Oh wow, his eyes. They had been so intent, so attuned, so… so incredibly deep. Like two perfect circles cut out from a black night sky. Incredibly dark and yet still shining with unseen stars. Warm and kind but full of a strange sense of sage unheard of from someone his age. Eyes you could get lost in…

Guilt suddenly swept over me like tidal wave. I had a boyfriend. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I loved Ben and there was no reason for me to be thinking about Jacob or his eyes. Besides, I thought, guilt starting to panic me, I didn't do anything wrong. I just had a friendly conversation with an acquaintance and now I was only pondering over his strange behavior. Right?

"Hey Ang?" Bryton's concerned tone shoved me back into reality.

"Hm. Yeah? Oh. It was great thanks for asking." I spluttered.

Both boys raised their eyebrows at me. _Get a grip Angela._

Just then the phone the phone rang. "I got it." I said. I clicked the talk button. It was Bella.

"Hey Angela." Bella greeted.

"Hi Bella. What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow night?"

Oh good. Bella and I hadn't really done anything together lately. "Yeah, I am. You wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Actually, Jacob and his friends are having a get together at the rez tomorrow and they told me to bring a friend. I thought you might wasn't to come."

There was Jacob again. Maybe this wasn't a good idea…. Still it'd be rude to turn down such an exclusive invite and besides Bella and I really hadn't seen each other lately. It's not like I really have to spend the whole time with Jacob. Of course not. I can say hello and thank you and maybe have a little chat but nothing says I have to be stuck by his side or look directly into his eyes. I wouldn't be doing anything wrong by Ben.

"That sounds great." I said decidedly.

"Okay, So how about you stop by at my house around 2 and then we'll head on over."

"That's fine. Wow they're started really early huh?"

"Oh, actually I was hoping we could kick around for a bit before."

I smiled, "Even better."

"Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Wait, do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope"

"Okay. Bye Bella."

"Bye."

I put the phone back in its cradle and walked back to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Aaron asked.

"Ben, I bet." Bryton snickered.

I rolled my eyes "It was Bella. She invited me to go to a party at the rez tomorrow."

"Lucky." Someone muttered.

I laughed, "One day you'll be invited too."

**Important Authors Note**

**I didn't get any reviews but I was inspired so please cut me some slack and take two minutes of your time to just leave an ity bity comment. I like to know that people enjoy reading what I right. I'm love to right just because I get enjoyment out of it for myself but I tend to smile and continue with the story when I get see that people like my stories. Yes, I'm begging but come on. Also I'd like to apologize for some stupid errors in my last chap. Grammatical and otherwise. Especially for the error of using the word "crap" twice in two consecutive sentences which is just carelessness on my part. I also forgot the disclaimer. On a happier less pitiful note I'd like to propose a deal.**

** For every review I get (From different reviewers) I will write 100 words in my next chapter**

** So:**

** 1 review=100 words**

** If the same reviewer reviews twice it is greatly appreciated but it will only count as 100 words not 200.**

** The window for reviews that will be counted is from now to 1 pm 7/8/10.**

**THANK YOU!**


	7. 14 Dishes Full of Fishes APOV BPOV

**Disclaimer: I'm out of witty disclaimers, so just no.**

**Thanks to my reviewers 100 words are dedicated to twilight-chick-92 and 100 words are dedicated to RJRRAA**

**Angela's POV**

I didn't have my own car so I drove my mother's little blue Corolla to Bella's house. I hadn't been to Bella's house before so I was excited. Bella seemed like someone I could get along with when she first moved here. And while she's been great I sometimes get the feeling that she's very removed, almost secretive… worse than shy really. I was curious.

I had Bella's address scribbled on a scratch piece of paper sitting on the dash. Google can be wonderful like that.

I made the final right turn onto Hart St. Bella's house was the third one on the left. It had a grassy front yard and yellow trim with a brown welcome mat in front of the door. Smiling excitedly I parked The car and walked up to the front door. I knocked lightly. I heard a lock turn and suddenly the door swung open, revealing a small but cozy living room. Bella's head popped up from behind the doorway.

"Come in!" she said brightly.

I stepped across the threshold into the house. I noticed comfortable looking furniture, a warm looking kitchen, stairs to the left, lots of pictures of Bella and Chief Swan as well as a few pictures of a young woman who must have been Bella's mother. She looked nice.

"Welcome to my home." Bella exaggerated, playfully bowing.

I curtsied in response "Why thank you."

We laughed.

"So I thought we could make some stuff to eat for the party. Those boys eat like crazy." Bella laughed

"I get it," I nodded. "My brothers eat like every meal is their last."

"The La Push boys could out eat then any day. I swear."

"We'll see about that," I smirked.

Bella and I had discussed once how much we both liked to cook. She must we both liked to cook. She must have remembered. This would be fun.

"Okay, follow me." Bella chirped walking towards the fish covered kitchen. Her voice sounded nervous. She must keep more to herself than I thought… at least in her own home.

She started to explain. "Charlie fishes all the time. We have an entire freezer full of trout, so I thought we could cook that up."

"Perfect! I just learned this new seasoning mix. It's awesome." I piped up.

"Great." Bella smiled anxiously and pointed to a cupboard above the microwave. "The spices and stuff are up there and the bowls are in the one next to it."

"Cool thanks."

We spent the next while cooking fish in every way imaginable and joking around. Bella eventually relaxed and we ended having a really great we were finished we had at least 14 dishes of fish.

"Nice Job!" Bella cheered, giving me a high five.

"So," I said, trying to be nonchalant "Who's all going to be at this thin tonight?"

"Well," Bella thought "Jacob, Sam, his wife Emily, Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, His girlfriend Kim… maybe Leah, um let's see, that's about it for the kids. Then There's Harry and Billy… there's more I know but I'm spacing." She smiled sheepishly.

"Sounds fun." I said. So in other words I wouldn't know anyone.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**BPOV**

The closer we got to the boundary line the shakier I got. I kept looking over my shoulder at Angela for signs that she suspected anything, even though that was ridiculous.

There were bowls and trays and dishes full of fish stacked all around Angela and I in the car. The sight would have been funny had I not been freaking out inside.

I'll admit it, I was nervous. For Jacob, for Angela, for the Cullens, even for myself I think.

When we stepped out of the car I was immediately ambushed with spine- crunching hugs and hellos… not that the hellos hurt my spine, just the hugs.

"Guys," I yelled. "This is Angela."

"Nice to meet you."

"How you doing?"

"Welcome to our side."

"She's cute."

"HI Angela." Jacob greeted her with a flushed smile and intense eyes.

"Hi… Jacob." Angela looked slightly nervous and uncomfortable.

"How are you?" he breathed. Jacob was completely fixated on Angela.

"G-good. You? She stuttered.

"Great."

… An awkward silence hung around the group of people.

"Well'' I cut in "Angela and I going to set the fish out. I jiggled the dish of fish in my arms. "Do you boys think you could get the rest of the fish out of the car?"

Using their stomachs for their brains the boys ransacked my truck for food while I pulled Angela away. "Thanks Bella. That Jacob guy is kind of awkward around me." She huffed

I cringed "Jacob's really cool he's just… Jacob." Nice Job Bella.

"Bella!" Emily cried. She threw her arms around me in an exuberant hug. " And you must be Angela" she cooed, smiling sweetly at her.

Angela gave me a look that said "Why does she know who I am why does she keep looking at me like that?'

"Where do we set this down" I asked looking pointedly at the fish dish.

"Over there." Emily suggested, gesturing to a table covered with food. "Just put it anywhere You can fit it."

"Thanks." We started to walk towards the table.

From then on it was jokes and introducing Angela and eating (when Angela saw how much the wolves ate I think she nearly passed out) playing a few games and starting a fire on the beach. Angela seemed to be enjoying herself… she also seemed to be carefully avoiding Jacob. Crap.

"Hey Ange, I'll be back in a sec okay?" I didn't wait for an answer.

I found Jacob talking to Quil and sneaking peaks at Angela every 5 seconds. "Jake there's some things you have to know before you tell her. One, you won't get a definitive yes or on to day."

"I suspected as much"

I breathing rapidly, "Two, she has a boyfriend in Forks."

Jacobs's eyes flared, "And you didn't tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to stress over it, just don't let this news change anything you do. And third"- I took a deep breath- "Listen Jake you are not going to like this but here's the truth. I don't want to take any of this experience away from you but… Look Angela goes to school with the Cullens every day. She walks the halls with them every day. She's been living in the same town as them every day for years. I need to tell her about them because you and I both know that if you tell her about them you'll tell her nothing but bad and that will scare her… it could ruin a lot of things for her Jacob. I need to tell her first because I don't have to scare her and she knows that I'm close with them. After I tell her you can, should, give her your perception but only after I explain to her what is, I know you don't agree, good about them. You know this is the only way. It was different for Kim and Emily because they were never around the Cullens but with the circumstances as they are scaring her about the Cullens could be the straw that breaks the camel's back. Besides… if you make her hate and fear the Cullens the way you think she should… She _will_ feel the same way about me.

His eyes were hard but they saw the reasoning. He nodded stiffly then looked around anxiously. "Everybody gather around the fire,"- he looked to me and I nodded encouragingly- "I have something to say,"

**Yeah extra long chap!**

**Next chapter is it! She finds out! So I'll make you a deal, you want to see her reaction… I want reviews. Muhahaha!**


	8. Colors of the Soul ANPOV

**Angela's POV**

Everyone started to gather to gather up, grabbing their plates of food with expectant but excited looks on our faces. Not a single person decided to stay out and about. That was my hint to sit down like everyone else.

I wedged myself in between Bella and Emily. Kim sat on the left of Bella at Jared's feet and Sam sat besides Emily.

I liked the people here. Kim didn't say much, but she overflowed with personality. Her hazel eyes were bright and intelligent and when she did speak you got the same impression. Her boyfriend Jared never ran out of energy or things t say although he wasn't hyper. He was kind of a goofball but when you thought about what he said he seemed incredibly deep. A perfect match.

Emily was cheerful and caring like a sort of stand in mother for these boys. Sam seemed like a sort of tough love father figure.

The rest of the gang I had also come to like. I saw this group as a tight knit family, so if Emily was the mother, Sam the father, Jared the goofball jock son, Kim the studious good-girl with a hidden agenda, that made Seth the baby. Seth was definitely the youngest; besides a little two-year-old girl that Quil had told me couldn't come as it was well past her bedtime, though I didn't know his age. It was hard to tell here, all the boys at least looked older than they actually were. The older boys treated him just like a little brother, constantly teasing him, pushing him around, but they also looked out for him. I could tell. So let's see, that left… Jacob, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Leah. Leah didn't come tonight, the boys had said she didn't like social outings, but I got the feeling that while she was allowed to come she was not exactly wanted. Meaning she was the tough loner rebel daughter. The child that was angry and possibly rude, very independent, the lone wolf so to speak. Paul must be her nicer "twin" but with just as short a temper. He seemed like the kind of guy who jump up to a fight quick but would cool off just as soon. Quil was obviously the big brother even though he wasn't the oldest (Jared was the oldest besides Sam at 20). Embry was the trouble maker, full of pranks, games, bets, and witty retorts.

That only left Jacob. Despite my earlier resolution and the awkward moment when I got here I found myself drawn to Jacob, having extended conversations with him, joking, even felling comfortable around him. Jacob was the last brother, loved, loving, fun, happy, warm and funny but even though he could be just as boyishly rambunctious I got the feeling that he was… that he knew something none of the other boys did. That he cared more, in the deepest sense.

Just thinking like that made me feel like I was doing something wrong on Ben's part. I knew that was ridiculous but I felt like after I'd started dating Ben I hadn't even noticed other guys and now I was suddenly very aware of Jacob.

The flames of this bond fire spit and crackled in front of me as I ran this through my head over and over. I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts that it wasn't until Jacob walked into the middle of the circle we were sitting around that I noticed the tense atmosphere around me. A few eyes were looking at Jacob, but most were pointing at… me? Why?

Jacob sighed nervously "Angela."

Had they all known he was going to address me. And why did he sound like that? He was not about to ask me out in front of everyone was he? This wasn't happening!

He was looking straight into my eyes, obviously seeing my unease. I felt Bella and Emily each grab one of my hands but I barely registered that.

His _eyes. _They were so penetrating it was like was seeing my soul. It didn't feel silly in the least bit to say that. Right then I felt like I could've asked him what color it was and he would've answered me earnest.

"Angela, there's something I want to… to show you." He was breathing rapidly; his palms were glistening with sweat. "You need to make a choice. If I show you this, it will change your life forever."

What was this? I looked at Bella. Was this a joke? I questioned her with my eyes?

Her answer was a clear, honest look. To my surprise I realized it was the first time I'd ever seen Bella look like this before. It wasn't that Bella looked particularly dishonest all the time it's just that looking at her now I saw the difference. She looked… open. I'd never noticed how hidden she'd truly been until now.

Whatever this was she knew about it, she'd known for a while and she was ready for me to know too.

"It's your choice," she whispered gently, "But whether or not you choose to go through with this you can never tell anyone about what you've heard. Ever. Lives depend on it. "

Was she serious? They were putting lives in my hands? If this was some sort of joke it wasn't funny!

"It's dangerous to know, but its every bit worth it." Emily said quietly, and as she said this my eyes locked on her scars. The long jagged lines running down the side of her face were symbols of this secret's danger, but her warm loving eyes that flicked towards her husband were just as symbolic, but of this secret's joy.

"Dangerous to just me or…" I couldn't even finish the thought.

Emily looked down, "It _could_ be dangerous to the people you love, but really… it's only dangerous to you." I thought of my family.

"W-Why are you guys telling me all of this?" Why did I have to know? Why me?

My heart was pounding in my ears and my breaths were quick and shallow.

Now Jacob spoke, "I can't tell you unless you choose to know everything." His voice was pleading.

No one here was going to force me, but no one wanted me to refuse. That was obvious, even from those who hadn't spoken.

"How long have you known?" My voice sounded forced and struggled as I spoke to Bella.

Bella's features softened. "Angela, I've said all I can say for now, we all have."

"At least tell me this," I begged "Do you think I should do this?"

"Don't let mine, or anyone else's opinion for that matter, color you decision. This is a life-altering choice you have to know that _you_ are ready for this."

"Please. " My voice was weak.

Jacob's eyes were full of hope. Bella looked pained.

"Yes," she choked, eyes closed. "Yes, I think you should."

The world shook. Something in Bella's voice and in Jacob's eyes, but mostly in my own heart made my resolve.

My voice was raw, "Tell me."

**I had every intention of telling Angela the secret in this chapter, but it just didn't fit! It ****is ****in the next chapter though, it's already half written.**

**I know I've kept you all waiting but please don't desert meeeeee! *sobs pathetically***

**Review! I'll finish writing the chapter faster if you do! -Emily**


	9. I'm Listening ANPOV JPOV

**Sorry, I haven't been at my computer for a while. **

**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh.**

**Angela's POV**

The tension in the air visibly dissipated.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and a wide warm smile cut across his face. "What you're about to see will shock you, but don't be afraid." Jacob warned.

He slowly walked backwards into the dense woods, never taking his eyes off of me until he was completely hidden behind thick green foliage.

I heard some rustling then out of the dark covering of ebbing green life stepped a huge dark red wolf. It was beautiful. It was strong and majestic and it cast a sort of eerie feeling of danger, grace and compassion.

I gasped and Bella squeezed my hand.

The wolf was enormous, easily the size of a horse, bigger maybe. Its fur was a deep russet color and its eyes were wide black orbs. And they didn't look like a wolf's eyes, they were too knowing, too comprehending, too full of emotion. This wolf, a fierce creature of the night, radiated humanity.

A soul deep recognition shattered everything I'd ever known.

"Jacob?" I breathed.

The animal dipped his large head and I inhaled sharply. Keeping his head down the Jacob wolf slowly took a soft step forward. He didn't want to scare me.

And I knew I should have been. I should have been terrified, but I was only amazed-amazed and… happy?

I stood from my seat on the ground unbeknownst to my consciousness. The wolf and I walked to wards each other, pulled by one another's gravity.

Standing in front of the wolf now, my heart started to race. With shaking fingers I reached for the wolf. He dipped his head even lower and my hand came to rest on the thick fur atop the creature's head. I carefully dug my fingers deeper into the coat and raked my fingers lightly through it. The wolf shivered. The fur was a deep russet color and shiny.

I suddenly turned to the lot of interested eyes, then back to Jacob. My mind wrestled over which name to give this creature, Jacob or the wolf? Could they be the same? My mind could hardly reconcile the two, but looking into those earnest black eyes I knew they could.

"You're a wolf." It was a statement but that sentence alone conveyed that my usual quiet and complacent mind was bursting at the seams with unanswered question.

Jacob's wolf form straightened slightly, startling me. Cautiously he began to walk back behind the trees, again never taking his off of me.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Jacob's POV**

I phased back quickly behind the wall of greenery, still shaking with nerves and excitement. The hardest part was done, but we still had miles to go.

With soft footfalls I made my way back to Angela. It was misting now, her hair was blowing softly across her flushed rain dampened cheeks with the slight wind. Her beautiful blue eyes were wide with shock, to my ultimate relief, not fear.

Angela's eyes were the warmest, most excepting eyes I'd ever seen, and they were beautiful. They weren't light blue, or bright blue, or dark blue, or the color of the sky, the ocean, icy or anything else as trite and over-used. Angela's eyes were the color of your favorite pair of blue jeans, with the holes in the knees and the frayed hems. The ones you wore out even if they were dirty. They always fit you comfortably and you always felt comfortable in them. You wore them around the house and you went to bed with them still on. They were just a pair of pants to some, but to you they were special. A safe haven of denim and stitching.

She spoke first, "How?"

"It's in my blood, our blood." I amended gesturing with a waving hand to my brothers.

She blinked rapidly, then paned the circle with her eyes, "All of you?" She asked in surprise. Her eyes unconsciously flickered towards Bella, a little shocked.

"No," I said quickly, she seemed slightly mollified at the thought of Bella being a wolf, "Just me, Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam and the girl who didn't come, Leah."

"You're…." she didn't seem to be able to finish the thought aloud. That worried me.

"Werewolves," I supplied.

To my surprise Angela looked… relieved. Then she whipped her head around to Bella. "How long have you known?" she clipped. She didn't sound angry, just ready for some real answers now.

Bella's expression betrayed her shock at Angela's questioning. "About the wolves?" She said, not able to stop herself from trying to clarify whether Angela was asking about the present situation or Bella's knowledge of anything beyond the ordinary even though it was obvious. She gathered herself quickly though, "A few months."

It was quiet for a few moments as she processed this. "So, why am I suddenly privy to this knowledge?"

Bella looked down ashamedly so I was sure I wasn't imagining the hint of resentment and hurt in her voice. I wanted to comfort her.

I breathed in heavy sigh, I was wrong before. This part was going to be the hardest. "As wolves we have one job, to protect the tribe."

"From what?" She interrupted. Bella stiffened and I wrinkled my nose. I wasn't ready to get to that part.

"That part comes later." My voice was supposed to sound dismissive, but instead it sounded like a warning. I continued, "Because of this we have certain abilities,"- The well rehearsed lines I'd practiced e very day were word for word but I was still shaking with nerves-"not only can we phase into wolves but we are extremely fast and strong in and out of our human forms, as well as having heightened senses beyond even that of a regular wolf. All of these are beneficial to our protecting the land the people. But we have given one other gift. And it really doesn't have anything to do with protecting the tribe." I grinned impishly. "It's called imprinting. It's when a member of the pack"- I think I saw Angela smile a little bit at that word-" looks at someone and he"- Seth huffed in defense for his sister-" or she"- I tacked on grudgingly- " knows that person is the one. It's love at first sight only really it's much, much more." I felt some butterflies kick the inside of my stomach. "Suddenly that person is the only thing holding the other one to the ground. It's a soul deep connection… for both people." I was now staring deep into Angela's warm blue jean eyes. She looked slightly uncomfortable, but completely enraptured. "I've imprinted on you Angela. You're the most important thing in my world now. And I know you've got a boyfriend"- the worst tasted sour and bitter in my mouth when I used it that way-", but I'm begging you to please listen."

I was sweating and shaking and my mouth felt like it was full of cotton. Angela looked anxious and incredulous.

**OoOoOoOoO **

**Angela's POV**

I was only reminded of Ben when Jacob mentioned him, but it didn't feel the same. Instead of feeling what I had thought was love, I felt friendship. Ben was like a brother or a close friend to me and I felt like I'd felt that way all along but had never recognized the feeling. What Ben and I had was special, but it wasn't love. The thought hurt and I ached for what I was about to do for it would hurt him and I truly cared about him. I had some very close moments with Ben, but that was not love. I was torn between pain, guilt and a warm unfamiliar feeling in my chest that made me take a risk. Looking at Jacob black I had an epiphany. In pain and guilt-stricken I reached out my hand and took Jacob's enormous one in it.

In a voice colored with fear, hurt, and blossoming love I whispered, "I'm listening."

**Unknowingly walking with vampires… I think you want to see how that pans out. Also yes, she is in pain, she loved Ben but she wasn't in love and now she has to hurt him which she doesn't want to do. It's bitter sweet and that's real love sometimes so don't hate. I'm trying to be realistic and not the flowers and smiley faces convenience writer. **

**Wait. What did I just say? "Convenience writer?" "Convenience writing?" Those are my own phrases and I have my own definition to them which I feel very strongly about. Neither of these thing do I practice. If you want to know what it means or liked the story Review!**

**Now she knows!**


	10. The First of Many BPOV ANPOV

**WOW! I got so many reviews, I'm so happy! This chapter is dedicated to… **_**Maggie1991**_** for being the first and only person to ever leave a review on chapter 5! Thanks a bunch **_**Maggie1991.**_

**P.S. Convenience writing is when an author is too lazy to put something in their story, whether it be a lot of writing or just that they're afraid to put any piece of a main character in a bad light so they conveniently write something stupid and useless into their plot just they can have the easy way out. The book (not fanfic) "Moonstone" is full of these and many other stupid writing failures. Truly not worth the read. Anywho an example of this: Mind the music is to afraid to put something controversial in her story like making Angela look a little cold and selfish by dumping Ben so MTM makes up some ridiculous thing that Ben cheated on Angela which is stupid, has nothing to do with anything, and lazy. Not gonna happen people.**

**Disclaimer: I own… nope.**

**Angela's POV**

The relief on Jacob's face was infinite. "There's a lot to tell you and we can't get through it all tonight,"- he cast an oppressive glance at the darkening sky, rain drops falling lightly on his cheeks-"but I'll tell you everything I can. When I say that the wolf is in our blood I mean that in the most literal sense. We are connected to the wolf through a bound created by a chief of our tribe long ago. To become a member of the pack you must be a descendant."

"You've been a wolf you whole life?" I was shocked.

Jacob smiled, "No. I phased for the first time a few months ago."

"Why then?" I couldn't stop myself from interrupting him.

This time Bella cut in, "Um, Jacob, its 8:32 and Angela and I have school tomorrow."

Jacob frowned and so did I. How did anyone expect me to just go home and pretend that my life hadn't just been flipped on its side. Plus I really had no desire to leave Jacob. But Bella was right, it was late and I had responsibilities, like reality.

I looked at Jacob, wishing to stay and hear more, the curiosity was killing me. "You still have a lot of explaining to do." I told him.

"When?" He asked eagerly.

I pursed my lips, as soon as possible I hoped. But I knew that before I talked with Jacob anymore I needed to clear some things up with someone else. My stomach twisted painfully and I started to get a headache. "Can I see you Thursday?" Jacob's face feel and it was heartbreaking, but it gave me four days to straighten out my head and do what I needed to do.

"After school?" he clarified.

I nodded, not ready to leave yet at all. "I'll see you later." I said longingly. Then I walked towards Bella and nodded grimly.

We both waved good-bye and I climbed into the passenger seat of the cab as Bella revved her thunderous engine.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Bella asked quietly.

Relief flooded me, but it was quickly discouraged. "We have school tomorrow. I don't think our parents will let me spend the night."

"They will if we give them a good reason." She suggested slyly.

"We're going to lie?" Surprised colored my tone.

Bella grimaced and sighed. "Yes," A grim but mischievous smile tugged at the corners of her mouth "This is just the first of many lies you'll tell from now on." Her smile faded, "Here's the plan."

**OoOoOoOoO **

**Bella's POV (Go to my Profile and vote on whose POV the next Chapter's should be in!)**

When I walked in the door Charlie was in his usual spot in front of the T.V. I could hear leftover humming in the microwave.

"Hey Bells!" My dad smiled his crinkly eyed smile. He knew I'd been at La Push today, which always put him in a better mood.

"Hey Dad." My voice was upset.

He stiffened, "You okay Bella?"

I sighed heavily and it was all an act. I was upset, or nervous really, but not because of what I was about to tell Charlie. "Dad, Angela in the truck crying her eyes out. She and Ben had a fight on the phone a little bit ago and I think a break-up is on the horizon. I know we have school tomorrow, but I can't just leave her like this." Charlie flinched; it was subtle, like my reference to my own boy issues.

He looked uncomfortable, "Sure Bells." He grumbled. "Just make sure you two get to Bed at a reasonable time, you still have school tomorrow." Charlie paused, "The Webers are okay with this."

"She's calling them right now." Not a lie, she _was_ calling them right now, telling them the same story. I walked out the door back to my truck where Angela was sitting, crying on the phone.

I wasn't surprised that honest Angela had been able to conjure up some actual tears because I believed that some of them were real. She might not have had a fight with Ben but the end of those two was certainly coming up.

I opened the door just as Angela closed the phone. The cold night air bit.

"They said yes as long as it was okay with Charlie." She croaked.

I nodded and Angela started to climb out of the truck.

"I don't have any stuff," she remembered suddenly, her voice was raw

"I'll find you something." I whispered and reached up to throw my arm around her shoulders. The eight inches in height difference made tough. Good thing Jacob is so tall I mused thoughtfully.

I unlocked the front door and Angela trailed in dejectedly behind me, her hair covering her tear streaked face.

"Thanks for letting me stay over, Charlie." Angela's voice cracked sadly.

"Anytime." He mumbled, embarrassed and uncomfortable with having a crying heartbroken female dragging herself through his house. Some things never change.

I saw him open his mouth, about to apologize for her issue with Ben, but I shot him a glare. Not a good idea. We stumbled up to my room and she sat down on my bed.

Wordlessly I went to my dresser and pulled out two T-shirts and two pairs of sweats. I handed one of each to Angela knowing full well that the pants would be short for Angela, but I had nothing longer.

"I'll change in the bathroom down the hall." Then I left, nerves amping up at what I was about to tell her.

When I got back to my room Angela was changed standing in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. I laughed quietly.

"What?" She asked.

"My pants are way too short for you." Just like I had suspected my sweats looked ridiculous on Angela. The hem hung several inches above her ankles. It wasn't really funny but I needed to laugh. The tension and nerves were starting to get unbearable.

Angela seemed to understand and smiled half- heartedly.

The moment lasted for about half a second. "There's something I have to tell you about all of this." I said.

She didn't look surprised.

"It's about what the pack is protecting the tribe from." I said, cringing internally.

"And that would be?" She asked curiously.

I took a deep breath, "Vampires."

Angela went unconscious.

**Ooooooooo. A cliff hanger. Don't you just love it them!(That was sarcasm) Reviews= faster writing/posting. **

**CHECK OUT THE POV POLE ON MY PROFILE!**


	11. Start With The Proof ANPOV

**Check out ****Hate Goes A Long Way ****by **_**Peyton23**_** is one of the best stories ever! It's in my favs list. Also the poll was tied between Angela and Edward's POV and just Angela's POV so this chap is in her POV and the next one is in his!**

** Angela's POV**

Bella's voice dropped to a low whisper, "Vampires."

Fear took a vice grip on me and terror seeped through my veins like ice water. Everything went Black.

Suddenly I was shaking. "Angela!" someone cried in panic.

I slowly opened my eyes. Bella was hovering over me, gripping my shoulders with an anxious face. "Angela, are you okay?"

I groaned ad Bella looked relieved. I couldn't have been out for more than a few seconds, but fainting was like a cloud covering your mind. It left you confused and disoriented .All the shock and stress of today suddenly felt like lead in my body. Chunks of it in my stomach, blocks of it on my chest and little sand like fillings of it circulating through my blood. I realized I was suddenly very, very tired. I resisted the urge to close my eyes again. Bella propped me up against the wall by her bed and brought a quick hand across my cheek.

My eyes flew open and I howled in pain.

"Shhh!" Bella warned, putting her hand over my mouth.

I mashed my lips together and ripped her hand away from my face. Glaring I snapped "You didn't have to hit."

Bella looked sheepish and apologetic. "Sorry. I panicked."

I let out a heavy sigh of frustration then the anger was gone. Bella was just worried. I remembered why I'd passed out then.

"There are really vampires?" I whispered gravely.

Bella nodded and I shivered.

"But the wolves,"- I already felt so familiar with the word –"Jacob said they were super strong and fast and…" I was trying to calm myself.

"They are but vampires are too. And they're a bit more durable." She confessed.

"Vampires," I breathed incredulously, then cringed. The thought was terrifying and I immediately thought of all the nightmares I'd had as kid featuring the exact same creatures. I remember waking up, covered in sweat and crying until my eyes were red and puffy. I'd seen Dracula as a child and it had scarred me for life.

I looked up at Bella from my knees up position and I saw an uncomfortable look on her face. "You know," she said pointedly "Not _all_ vampires are bad."

My voice was hard "You're kidding."

Bella sighed, "Angela, I can see now that this is going to be harder than I'd originally thought and I need you to be as open-minded about this as you possibly can or you're just going to be afraid."

I waited, lips pursed in a harsh line.

"The wolves believe that all vampires are bad but,-"

I laughed unexpectedly and with a jolt I realized the absolute ridiculousness of this conversation. "This is crazy" I yelled.

Bella looked at me like a reprimanding mother, "You saw the wolf, you can't honestly tell me you don't believe?"

"I do," I said a little breathlessly. "It just hit me how insane this all is."

Bella smiled ruefully, "It _is _a little much at first."

"You were saying."

(AN:** Check out ****Hate Goes A Long Way ****by **_**Peyton23**_** is one of the best stories ever! It's in my favs list)**

She cleared her throat, "The wolves believe that all vampires are bad, even the ones they've agreed to keep peace with,"-I felt my eyes widen in shock-"but that's not true. The vampires they agreed to keep peace with don't hunt people, they live off of animal blood, but the wolves are still convinced they're evil, because they're not technically alive and they think they're heartless, but they're wrong." Her voice was now full of conviction.

"You say that like you have personal feelings for these vampires, like you know them." I pointed out. She was no longer able to look me in the eyes and I gasped. "B-bella!" I spluttered.

"They're good people." She mumbled.

"I can't believe it!" I said. "If the wolves hate them so much why are you around them?" Finally a very important question popped into my mind. "Bella, how do you know about all of this?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out."

"I promise," I said, even though it might be a lie.

"I'm in love with one of the vampires."

Something clicked in my mind. "No." The room started to spin and my stomach flipped. "You don't mean… Edward?"

She nodded "All of them."

"How long?" I rasped, my throat was dry.

"How long what?" she asked cautiously.

"How long have you known?" She whispered fiercely. I would not cry.

"I've known since the night you me and Jess went dress shopping in Port Angeles last year." She sighed.

I felt a strong sense of courage and resolve bubble up inside me. If I was doing this I was doing this all the way. "Don't tell me anything else tonight. I need to think, but more importantly I need proof. I saw the wolf but now I need to see the vampire."

With wide eyes Bella reached for her cell phone on the night stand. _What was she doing?_ She dialed a number then held the phone questioningly to her ear like she wasn't sure what she was doing.

I heard a low mumble on the other end and Bella smiled tentatively. Edward. "She wants proof." She said in a voice much two quiet to be heard over the phone I thought. From then on it was a lot of talking on the other end and a lot of simple yeses and no's on Bella's part. They were doing that on purpose.

When Bella finally put down the phone she sighed, "This is going so fast. There are so many holes and thing we haven't gotten to yet that I don't really know how to get to it all."

"Start with the proof." I said tersely. I was never this nasty but today I think I had an excuse.

"He said tomorrow after school we could all… talk." She wrinkled her nose at the last word like it personally offended her.

I frowned at having to wait so long. "Okay, but until then how do I pretend that someone didn't just throw into a bad creatures of the night sitcom."

We laughed stiffly, "You lie." She answered honestly.

**So So chap but I'm working it out. ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	12. AN: Vacay!

**Announcement**

** I'm sorry to inform you that on Tuesday the 27 I am leaving for two weeks and will not be able to post during that time. I might get a chapter up before I leave but probably not. I'm excited to go on vacation but unfortunately Angela and Jacob's relationship is being put on hold. Thank you and I'm sorry *sobs like an idiot* Pleeeaase dooon't leeeeave meeee! …. Okay I'm done now.**

** -Mind The Music **


End file.
